gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Xvv-xc Zedas
The xvv-xc Zedas is a Vagan (Unknown Enemy/UE) mobile suit from the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. It is piloted by Desil Galette. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zedas is a high-mobility Vagan MS developed for use by X-Rounders."Zedas R" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale HG Gundam AGE, No.12, Bandai, (2012) It was thought to be the successor of the ovv-f Gafran by the Earth Federation forces."Zedas" Assembly Instruction Manual, 1/144 scale Gundam HG Gundam AGE, No.06, Bandai, (2011) In place of the Gafran's tail-mounted Beam Rifle, Zedas is equipped with the Zedas Sword - a removable tail that can function as a sword. The Zedas also does not possess a "dragon-like" mode like the Gafran. Instead, it transforms into a fighter jet-like Flight Mode. Its mobility is significantly higher than current computer-based prediction prior to the development of the AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow. During combat, it approaches the enemy at high speed using the Flight Mode, then transforms into MS Mode for hit-and-run attacks.Official video profile in infobox Armament ;*Zedas Sword :While normally serving as the Zedas's "tail", it can be detached and used as a sword in close combat. It boasts higher cutting power than a beam saber. ;*Beam Vulcan/Beam Saber :Mounted in both hands, the beam vulcans are the standard ranged weapon for most Vagan mobile suits. These beam weapons have a high rate of fire and are moderately powerful, capable of destroying small vehicles, buildings, and even mobile suits. The beam vulcans can also generate a beam saber each for close range combat, allowing Vagan mobile suits to switch quickly from ranged combat to close range combat. The beam sabers can easily cut through most mobile suits. ;*Beam Cannon :Mounted in the torso, it fires a very wide beam and is more powerful than the beam vulcans. History For the history of the Zedas, go to Desil Galette's page Variants ;*xvv-xcc Zedas C ;*xvv-xcr Zedas R ;*Zedas V ;*Gadera Zedas ;*Zedas Do-ji Custom Picture Gallery Zedas-art1.jpg|Zedas - Hobby Magazine (Oct. issue) illustration Zedas souble saber.jpg|Zedas using both beam sabers in OP1 Zedas Fly.jpg Zedas 1a.jpg Zedas Beam cannon.jpg XVV-XC Zedas (Episode 01) 02.jpg|Do-ji's custom Gunpla blocking a beam shot (GBD Ep 01) XVV-XC Zedas (Episode 01) 03.jpg|Do-ji's custom Gunpla using beam saber (GBD Ep 01) XVV-XC Zedas (Episode 01) 04.jpg|Do-ji's custom Gunpla beam cannon attack (GBD (Ep 01) ms_modal_unit_age_02.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Gunpla Hg-box-zedas.jpg|AG 1/144 xvv-xc Zedas (2011): box art Hg-Zedas-boxart.jpg|HG 1/144 xvv-xc Zedas (2011): box art Zedas 1.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvv-xc Zedas Zedas 2.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvv-xc Zedas Zedas 3.jpg|HG 1/144 - xvv-xc Zedas Other AsiHBbOCAAAObp5.jpg large.jpeg Zedas Gundam Battle Royale.jpg Zedas gc collection.jpg Zedas Gold.jpg Zedas GCC.JPG Zedas Carddass.png|Zedas (Gundam War card) Zedas AG Try Age.jpg Zedas Try Age 1.jpg Zedas Try Age 2.png Zedas Try Age 3.png Zedas Try Age 4.jpg Zedas Try Age 5.png Zedas Try Age 6.jpg Zedas Try Age 7.png Zedas Try Age 8.jpg Zedas Gundam Versus.png Img zedas.jpg Zedas Design.jpg References XZ453576.jpg|Zedas's profile (High Grade 1/144 model kit manual) External links *xvv-xc Zedas on MAHQ.net